I would do it for you
by smileyymee
Summary: Sonics past comes back to haunt him.. but what happens when someone he cares about is put in danger? Suck at summaries but this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! -SONADOW-


I would do it for you.

This is my first fanfic, so please try and go easy on me. I don't own sonic or any other SEGA characters. (SONADOW) Please review with any comments/feedback as it will help me in the near future, thanks :)

I have decided to try and update and add more information to this story to try make it better! Hope yous enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sonic's POV<p>

"You should of seen his face bro, is was priceless" I laugh I was telling Manic about the time the Sonic team went to the beach and a jellyfish got stuck to knuckles leg. I really was a sight to see.

"Aww dude that sounds hilarious! I wish i was there man!" Manic says finishing off the chili dog that we had just bought.

We were currently walking through Mobius, seeing all the friendly faces smiling and waving, i love it here.

"So" Manic says breaking my train of thought "What are you gonna do about this 'you having a crush on Shadow' thing huh? Cause last time i checked Shadow isn't very open about his feelings bro" Manic asks me, I can tell that he doesn't think Shadow would be a good partner to have but the heart wants what the heart wants.

I sigh and look at the floor "Look, to be honest i have no idea! I don't even know how or when to tell him plus hes probably going to kick me in the face when i tell him"

Manic was just away to say something when we heard a friendly voice.

Normal POV

"Hey guys!" Tail's shouts happily and waving the brothers over to come and sit with the rest of them.

There sitting at a large table outside a small cafe was Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Shadow. Sonic could of swore his heart stopped when he noticed Shadow but he tried to act natural.

"Sup guys!" Manic says as he takes a seat next to Amy, she doesn't look to impressed as she obviously wanted her self proclaimed boyfriend to sit beside her.

Shadow looks to Sonic and shuts his eyes with a smirk.

"Faker you have some chili dog on the side of your mouth" Shadow says with a small laugh.

Manic looks at Sonic and smirks evilly "Yeah and i think he wants you to lic-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Manic aren't you just a ray of sunshine" Sonic says gritting his teeth. 'I swear.. little brother or not i'm gonna hurt him!' Sonic thought to himself.

"Ha, sorry bro but i think you should just tel- wait... do you guys hear that?" Manic asks the group, they all give him a confused but they suddenly found themselves knowing what Manic was talking about.

A huge Army helicopter came swooshing round the corner, its propellers making everything fly away as it started its descend on to the ground. It had finally landed and everyone found themselves amazed with how it managed to land in such a tight spot.. And then the atmosphere change.  
>Soldiers started to pour out of the helicopter, they all seemed to have one similarity. They all had W.W.P printed on there army jackets.<p>

At that moment any emotion of joy that Sonic had quickly left and was replaced with a sick feeling. 'Oh god i'm away to throw up' he thought while he held his stomach.

The whole gang had stood from the table and waited to see what would happen next. Shadow stood beside Sonic and turned to see the younger hedgehog holding his stomach with a pained expression on his face, this maybe Shadow a tiny bit concerned and he decided to confront him.

Shadow gently shook Sonics shoulders to gain his attention. Sonic turned to Shadow with his eyelids half shut.

"Faker... are you alright?" Shadow asked with a concerned tone.

All Sonic could do was give a slight nod, he couldn't even speak for the fear of throwing up.

The soldiers had stopped pouring out the helicopter and they stood in a straight line in front of the the gathered crowd looking at them. Then HE walked out.  
>A male hedgehog, he looked in his late 40s early 50s. He was a light blue colour... Almost the same as Sonic but almost as if the colored had worn out.<p>

He walked past the soldiers and stood in front of the crowd and smiled.  
>"Hello Mobius" He started confidently "Let me first introduce myself before getting down to business.. My name is Shade The Hedgehog and i am the main commander of W.W.P which for yous who have never heard of us means world wide protection but let there be no worry i can assure you, there is nothing wrong with Mobius, I am just here to.. lets say collect something, or should i say someone" Shade gave a big smirk and nodded to the soldiers.. And then it all happened in a split second.<p>

The marched over to Shadow, grabbed him and handcuffed his hands behind his back and pushed him over to the commander and shoved him down on his knees and Shadow obviously wasn't impressed with this and clearly nether was Sonic.

Sonic had somehow pushed his sick feeling to the back of his head and tried to push through to retrieve Shadow but there was soldiers holding him back in place.

"HEY! LET HIM GO, HE HASNT DONE ANYTHING!" Sonic shouted and he could feel himself getting angrier by the second.

Shade clocked eyes with Sonic and smirked "Ah Sonic The Hedgehog.. the word wide hero. Tell me why do you care what happens to your rival? I thought yous hated each other" Shade asked as he moved over to Shadow and gave him quills and hard tug.  
>Shadow gave a small yelp as he wasn't expecting it.<p>

"STOP IT!" Sonic shouted gritting his teeth "We put the hating behind us now just LET HIM GO!"

Shade gave off a cold laugh "Fine i shall free him.. But you need to come with me back to W.W.P headquarters, if you don't i shall simply take Shadow in your place.. and if he thought GUNS training was bad well, you know first hand that our training is worse, isnt it son?"

Shadow moved his head up to stare at Sonic in disbelief. 'Fak- i mean Sonic has went through training worse than GUNS? And this is his dad?! what?! He better not be stupid and accept!' Shadow mentally growled at himself.

Sonic didn't even need time to think about it "Deal"

The soldiers immediately un-cuffed Shadow and shoved him back towards the others then grabbed Sonic and pushed him towards the aircraft.

Sonic got to the top of the helicopter and stood next to his 'dad' he looked sadly at the others and prepared for the door to shut.

"SONIC" Shadow shouted and tried to run towards him but go held back "I'LL COME GET YOU! WHERE EVER IT IS YOUR GOING I WILL COME GET YOU! I promise" He whispered the last bit as the doors had finally shut.

Sonic had a wide grin across his face 'He said my name instead of faker heheh'

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you guys thought. I think it needs some improving so please leave suggestions!<p>

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
